vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Carry Your Heart With Me
left | writer = Neil Reynolds | director = Jeffrey Hunt | previous = Age of Innocence | next = Live Through This }} I Carry Your Heart With Me is the fourth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary HEAVEN & HELL BALL — Just as Damon thinks he’s gained the upper hand in his fight against Lily, an unexpected turn of events leaves him scrambling for a plan B. Elsewhere, when the fallout of Damon’s actions gains the unwanted attention of Mary Louise and Nora, Stefan and Caroline are forced to spend the night distracting the girls at Whitmore College’s Heaven & Hell ball. Finally, after suspecting that she’s up to something, Enzo sets off on a mission to find out what Valerie is hiding, while a plan set by Alaric and Bonnie leaves their worlds turned upside down. Matt also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Tim Kang as Oscar *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Trivia *In the promo Oscar is shown being brought back by the Phoenix Stone, this would make him the first vampire brought back from the dead since the Other Side ceased to exist at the end of Season 5. *EW: When are we going to find out the effects of the Phoenix Stone on The Vampire Diaries? — Ana ::Let’s just say that as of next week, Alaric is running out of time if he intends to use it on Jo. Here’s the thing about dead bodies: They don’t keep forever. So, Alaric is going to be faced with a big decision. In other words, we could find out sooner than you might think. EW *Mary Louise and Nora attend the "Heaven & Hell Ball," which leads to as much "death and destruction" as you'd expect, exec producer Caroline Dries says. Meanwhile, Stefan and Caroline must face their own issues: "All he wants to do is grab his girlfriend and make out with her, but it's like kissing a wall of vervain." Continuity *The Heaven and Hell Ball is the third dance that Caroline has attended at Whitmore College. The first being the Historical Ball in Monster's Ball and the second being the Bitter Ball in Total Eclipse of the Heart both in Season 5. Behind the Scenes *Filming began on August 23, 2015. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "You gotta be kidding me." :Matt: "Pack it up and get out." :Professor: "There's no real danger here." :Professor: "Any questions before the final stop on our tour?" :College Student: "When does this get scary?" |-|Extended Promo= :Damon: "You gotta be kidding me." :Damon: "We need to get rid of this body." :Stefan: "No. No. No. You need to get rid of this body." :Mary Louise: "Where's Oscar?" :Damon: "You just missed him!" :Matt: "Pack it up and get out." :Professor: "There's no real danger here." :Damon (to Bonnie and Alaric): "We gotta bring this guy back to life." :Professor: "Any questions before the final stop on our tour?" :College Student: "When does this get scary?" |-|Clip #1= : Caroline: Mmm hmmm.... : Bonnie: I didn't want to wake you. : Caroline: Well, I would lose more sleep if you just snuck out without saying hi! : Bonnie: : Caroline: : Bonnie: : Caroline: : Bonnie: : Caroline: : Bonnie: : Caroline: : Bonnie: : Caroline: : Bonnie: Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x04 Promo "I Carry Your Heart With Me" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x04 Extended Promo "I Carry Your Heart With Me" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x04 Webclip 1 - I Carry Your Heart With Me HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD704_Nora.jpg TVD704_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD704_Damon.jpg TVD704_Stefan.jpg TVD704_Stefan_Caroline.jpg TVD704_Stefan_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise_2.jpg TVD704_Nora_Mary_Louise_3.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-08-24_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Jeffrey Hunt, Ian Somerhalder August 24, 2015 2015-08-22_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.jpg|Annie Wersching August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Twitter_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 22, 2015 2015-08-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram_Jeffrey_Hunt.jpg|Annie Wersching, Jeffrey_Hunt August 22, 2015 2015-08-21_Nei_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds August 21, 2015 2015-08-21_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz August 21, 2015 2015-08-20_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson August 20, 2015 2015-08-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder August 20, 2015 2015-08-19_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|Jeffrey Hunt, Ian Somerhalder August 19, 2015 2015-08-19_Geoff_Shotz_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz August 20, 2015 2015-08-18_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.png|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching August 18, 2015 2015-08-17_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey August 17, 2015 2015-08-17_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|©Jeffrey_Hunt August 17, 2015 2015-08-14_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Zach Roerig August 14, 2015 2015-08-14_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 14, 2015 2015-08-13_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 13, 2015 2015-08-11_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds August 11, 2015 2015-08-07_Jeffrey_Hunt_Instagram.jpg|©Jeffrey Hunt August 7, 2015 2015-08-05_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Candice Accola August 5, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters